Petits moments dans la vie de Neville Londubat
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: J.K. Rowling a raconté la vie d'Harry, et si moi je racontais des petits bouts de celle de Neville? Petite fiction sans prétention, sur l'homme au cardigan!


**Petits moments de la vie de Neville Londubat**

**Bonjour cher lecteur! Ça me fait tout drôle de revenir sur ce site génialement génial... C'est pour ça que je reviens avec une fiction sur mon petit chouchou de chez Gryffondor, Neville :) J'ai écrit les trois premiers chapitres il y a déjà quelques temps (2 ans!), et cet été, en me faisant un marathon Harry Potter, d'autres idées me sont venues. Ce sont de tout petits chapitres, sur certains moments de la vie d'un élève qui porte fabuleusement bien le cardigan et que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Donc en attendant de lire vos reviews (si vous m'en laissez :D), je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Evidemment, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, et j'ai envie de dire, dommage pour mon porte monnaie...**

_I. La salle sur demande_

« Reviens Londubat, tu ne nous échapperas pas de toute façon! »

Neville Londubat sentait un point de côté arriver, mais peu importe, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il y resterait. Cette mégère de Alecto Carrow, accompagnée de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, le poursuivait depuis la Grande Salle où il avait défendu une première année qui se faisait ''punir'' par la Mangemort.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, l'ascension de Rogue au poste de directeur et le départ de Harry, Ron et Hermione, Neville avait décidé de se battre. Il n'était pas le seul, les autres Gryffondors comme Seamus, Dean, Ginny ou Cormac McLaggen voulaient en être. Comme beaucoup d'autres élèves de Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle d'ailleurs. Le souci, c'est qu'avec les Carrow à la répression, aucun rassemblement de plus de trois élèves n'était toléré, encore moins si ces élèves n'étaient pas des Serpentards. Rogue avait prévenu les deux Mangemorts que l'Armée de Dumbledore risquait de réapparaître et il surveillait attentivement Neville, Ginny et Luna.

Neville continuait à courir, malgré le point de côté qui lui déchirait la hanche et la douleur dans sa jambe. Oh, rien de bien grave, juste une attaque d'un Serpentard. La routine presque, depuis la rentrée. Arrivé au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et des trolls qui dansent, le Gryffondor eut une illumination.

« J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me cacher des ennemis. » pensa-t-il trois fois.

La Salle sur demande lui apparut, et il peut y entrer afin de se cacher. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer et plaça une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour ralentir les battements de son cœur. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise. La Salle sur demande était remplie de costumes et déguisements en tous genres, et un chaudron rempli de Polynectar bouillait tranquillement sur le feu. Neville jeta un coup d'œil rapide et en sortit pour aller rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il fit attention de ne pas se faire coincer par les Carrow et partit trouver ses amis en courant.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il lança le mot de passe et entra. Là, il trouva Seamus Finnigan en train de se faire soigner par Parvati Patil, et Ginny qui jouait avec un vif d'or.

« Gin'! J'ai trouvé!

-Eh Nev', calme-toi! Un gnome t'a mordu ou quoi?

-Encore mieux! La grosse Carrow m'a couru après et...

-T'es bizarre des fois, tu sais Londubat, lança Seamus en grimaçant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé encore Seamus?

-Oh, c'est ce cher Amycus, il a pas aimé que je lui réponde... Bon, et alors qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé?

-L'A.D! Les mecs, où est-ce qu'on se retrouvait avec Harry quand on participait à l'Armée de Dumbledore?

-... Neville Londubat, tu es un génie! hurla Ginny en se levant. Comment on y a pas pensé plus tôt?

-Je sais pas Gin', mais il faut faire passer l'info au plus grand nombre d'élèves. À tous ceux qui sont prêts à se battre! Et... Je me suis dit que... Ceux qui avaient encore leur Gallion ensorcelé par Hermione en cinquième année pouvaient prévenir les autres, grâce à ça, tu vois. Comme pour l'A.D!

-C'est génial Neville! répondit Ginny en souriant. Bon écoutez-moi, les Gryffondors! Si vous avez encore vos Gallions de l'A.D, allez les chercher et gardez-les toujours avec vous. Vous serez chargés de prévenir les plus jeunes qui n'en ont pas des prochains rassemblements! »

Neville et Ginny remarquèrent que tous les élèves de Gryffondor qui avaient fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore partirent tous dans leur dortoir pour aller chercher leur Gallion. Les deux amis se sourirent et Ginny demanda à Neville:

« Comment est-ce que tu as eu l'idée du Gallion?

-En fait... J'ai toujours le mien sur moi... répondit le Gryffondor en sortant une pièce d'or de sa poche avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu es le meilleur Nev'. C'était une idée digne de Hermione!

-Oh, tu exagères. Bon, on va prévenir Luna et les autres?

-Et comment! »

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où Luna rêvassait tranquillement. Ils s'assirent en face d'elle, et Ginny lui raconta ce que Neville avait dit. La jeune fille blonde eut un sourire et sortit le faux Gallion ensorcelé par Hermione d'une poche de sa robe de sorcière. Ginny les quitta pour répandre l'information et donner les consignes. Neville vit avec surprise que les élèves prêts à se battre lui faisaient tous des clins d'œil, levaient le pouce en l'air ou murmuraient des « Bravo! » inaudibles. Il acquiesça timidement de la tête, comme pour les remercier. Puis il pensa à Ron, Hermione et Harry. Il se demanda ce que ses amis pouvaient bien faire à ce moment même et s'ils allaient bien. Ce fut Luna qui le tira de ses pensées, enfin plutôt la main de Luna sur la sienne.

« Bravo Neville. Tu as été brillant. » dit-elle simplement, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme comme un Weasley. Un peu plus loin, il entendit ses amis rire et vit Ginny, assise à côté de Cho Chang, lui tirer la langue.

« Oh... C'est... c'est rien tu sais, bafouilla-t-il en essayant d'ignorer Seamus et Dean.

-En tout cas, je suis fière de toi. Et fière d'être ton amie, Neville. »

Elle se leva de table, fit un petit signe de la main à Neville et aux autres et se dirigea en sautillant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'aile ouest du château, là où se trouvait la salle commune de Serdaigle. Neville la regarda partir, soupira et marmonna « mon amie... ouais... »

**Voilà! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, si ça vous a plu, faites le moi savoir, et je publierai la suite... A très bientôt, et encore merci.**

**Mione des Maraudeurs/Victoria**


End file.
